goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Naribwe
Naribwe (ニリ村 Niri Village) is a medium sized village in the South East/Eastern region of Gondowan. The people and architecture of Naribwe resemble something one would expect to find in Sub-Saharan Africa before the arrival of Europeans. The people of Naribwe are primitive when compared to most of the settlements of neighboring continents such as Indra, but are by no means savage, and are more peaceful than their northern neighbors the Kibombo tribe. South east of Naribwe are the Gondowan Cliffs which connect Gondowan to Indra while north is the Kibombo Mountains and eventually the village of Kibombo. The people of Naribwe are led by a Fortune Teller, this figure appears to be the political and spiritual center of the village. Fortune Teller :Main article: Fortune Tellers Naribwe's Fortune Teller lives in the upper right house in Naribwe, situated on a cliff overlooking the rest of the village. This location seems appropriate as he is the closest the village has to a leader. By paying 20 coins and offering him nearly any item in the party's inventory (the item is returned after the reading) the Fortune Teller will tell the player where to go to continue the quest, find new Utility Psynergy items, and other things depending on the type of item given. However, his predictions can be somewhat cryptic at times and often require some slight deciphering on the player's part. Nonetheless, this easily makes him the most useful NPC in Naribwe, and from a gameplay perspective perhaps the second-most important NPC in the series (next to Sunshine) as giving him a piece of armor will reveal the location of a Djinn. If the Laughing Fungus, which is found in Gondowan Cliffs is given to the fortune teller, he will do the normal dance when he is given something else, but the Laughing Fungus can later be sold for 525 Coins. Vendors The town's Inn service is provided in the lower right building of town at a rate of 10 coins per Adept. The Fortune Teller is located in the upper right building and costs 20 coins for each reading. Collectibles * 18 Coins: In the green jar in the northwest two-room house. * Sleep Bomb: In the blue jar in the inn. * Thorn Crown: In the chest in the lower right area of town, reached by casting Lash on a rope. * Unicorn Ring: In a hidden chest in the upper left of town in the center of a ring of six totem poles. Use Reveal to see it. * Elixir: Jar on the far left side near Weapons & Armor Shop. Other Information *Use Lash on the rope directly to the right of the entrance of town to reach a stone. Climb down the vines on the stone to reach a chest which contains the Thorn Crown, which raises Attack. *Go through the long house, use Whirlwind on the ivy, and then reveal in the circle of pillars to receive a Unicorn Ring. *The bonfire in the center of the village can have Blaze cast on it, but serves no known purpose. Category: Places in Gondowan Category: Towns and Settlements